Worthy of Athena
by YouCrackMeLikeAnEgg
Summary: Adopted by Sethlove16. It'll start from where I left off, so check it out!
1. Chapter 1: When i look at you

What if Bella was a daughter of Athena and Percy and Annabeth hated each other since the titan war? Will Bella and Percy get together? But what if, when Bella comes to camp for the first time, she finds out others' are there too for the summer, every summer, ones she never wanted to see again? Does Percy get a new member? Will she get jealous? BXP AXOC EXOC

Set in new moon, I do not own PJO or Twilight, for those with character issues.

BPOV

The hole in my heart was bigger than ever. Have I really just lost my dad? This cannot be happening.

5 min earlier:

"_Dad", I said, going down the stairs. "After what happened, I think we should go away this summer."_

"_You're right; it's getting too dangerous for you here now."_

_CRAP! Did he know about the vampires and the wolves? "Like…" I urged cautiously. _

"_Do you remember that camp Renee and I took you to once, we left you there for 2 years, and you said you loved it?"_

_I had a bunch of memories come back. Me and a girl that looked a lot like me, with chestnut hair and fair skin (A/N: I'm going by the movie), running after each other, plastic swords in hand. Tones of other kids, much older ones, using what looked like real swords around us. But, this half horse person, Chiron had told me that they were safe and me and the girl, Annabeth, would get to use one day. Then, Chiron told me that Annabeth was my sister, my half sister, and I was too young to know what he meant. I just, on instinct, never called Renee mom again. I stayed in that cabin with her and a dozen others that looked like us for a whole two years. She got to stay there all the time while I was never allowed back, because of some "Danger" Chiron and Charlie were afraid of. We were around 7, about 10 years ago._

_I looked up slowly, eyes wide. "Yeah!?" _

"_Well…" He said, a small smile forming on his lips._

_I ran and hugged him._

"_Thank you, thank you, Dad!!!"_

_He laughed and I pulled away, noticing another small smile, this one sad, forming. "But, first you should know about this camp."_

"_Dad, I was at that camp two whole years. Camp Delphi, right?"_

"_Yes, well no, but Annabeth knew the truth 10 years ago, you should, finally, know, too."_

_I looked at him cautiously again. _

"_Honey, Renee is not your mother. Your mother is someone very important, and very much alive."_

"_?"_

"_Athena. Your mother is Athena. All those kids in that cabin you told me all about were, in fact, your half siblings, along with Annabeth. Chiron is a Centaur and all Greek myths are real."_

_I laughed carefully. "You're kidding, right?"_

"_No." He said sternly and seriously. And, he was no half good actor._

_I scrunched my eyebrows at him. "You're messin'" I started, but then another memory hit me. All those kids, in armor and 'Camp Half-Blood' t-shirts, fighting these things, with tails and three heads, exploding to green dust when there was contact with this bronze swords, knifes, arrows, and spears. Then, little Annabeth among them all, fighting her little heart out with a 2 foot long knife. Her getting stabbed in the arm and me getting spit on. I was in the hospital for days, but every one, including Charlie and Renee, told me I was just splashed with cold water and fainted at the play fighters' enthusiasm. They never wanted me to know._

"_You never wanted me to know!" I shouted. How could he!?_

"_No, Bella…"_

_I cut him off, remembering. "You said they were all real. They ARE all real." I whispered. "Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, the Minotaur."_

_I could feel Charlie's warning gaze on me, but I never stopped. I listed all them I could think of._

_There was a loud crash, and Charlie shoved me out of the way, grabbing an antique sword off the wall. A three headed thing came through the wall, and started spitting acid at us, the house starting to flame. _

"_What the hell is that!!!???" I screamed. I then remembered the monster, once again, the fight with these things. What did Chiron shout?_

"_Hydra!" I shouted._

"_Ya, know you say it!" Charlie gasped out, while trying to distract its attention from me. _

_Then, a flash of light. I looked away but when I opened my eyes, my dad was gone, the Hydra was gone, and the house was in perfect condition. I started blankly at nothing for a while, and then ran up to my room at instinct._

That's where I am now, crying a river. He wanted me to go to Camp Half Blood, possibly know who and what my mother is and her past. The more I know the better I'll do, I guess. But, if I'm going to that camp, I'm going to need to know where it is. My first try, was to Google it.

I opened up my laptop stiffly, yet fast, and waited for the browser to come up. I typed in 'Camp Half Blood', and to tell the truth, I deeply wasn't expecting to find anything under that search. I had another thought in mind, to search after, but while I'm waiting, I might as well think of other options if I don't find what I need.

By the time it was done, 2 minutes later, I had thought of one idea: Wait.

Yeah, real daughter of Athena I was.

Of course, the results showed up nothing. Just myths about Half Bloods, or also known as, Demi Gods.

I went over to my bed and plopped down, shoving my head into the pillow. The song playing on the radio was perfect for my life, and most likely my future. When I look at you, by Miley Cyrus.

The first verse particularly:

_Every body needs inspiration; Every Body needs a song,_

_A beautiful melody, when the nights so long,_

_Cause there is no guarantee, _

_That this life is easy,_

_And when my worlds falling apart,_

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

I shot up. That's right! Of course it wouldn't be Camp Half Blood. Real smart to tell the world about us!

I rushed to the laptop again, and googled 'Camp Delphi.'

There were a few results, but all I learned was that it was somewhere in New York. Long Island to be exact, some strawberry fields. How was I going to get there? My truck was gone; I accidentally crash it, thinking of HIM.

I couldn't go in Charlie's car, which disappeared, too.

The Fates must hate me. So, I was left with two options. Walk, somehow, or call my mom.

As a half lazy mortal, I picked to phone my mom, I mean Renee.

I dialed her number and she picked up with a "Bella. What's wrong!?"

Call it mothers' intuition. "Hi, mom, uh about my mother…"

"Ohhhhh. Sorry honey. Can you ask your dad about that?"

Dad. I burst out crying. "Honey! Oh, sorry, tell me what happened."

"Well…" I ended up telling her the whole story, and when I finished, she was crying, too.

"Well, your father did tell me about an emergency sword, and if you ever wanted to know from me, in the back of his closet, there's a backpack, with money, directions, a note from your mother, perhaps transportation, and some other stuff."

"Cant you come get me?"

"Sorry sweetie, but no mortals allowed at that Camp, I can't cross the boarders."

"Boarders!? How could we have gotten attacked if there are magic boarders?!"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I know you are going to go, so be safe."

"Of course. Bye Renee."

"Bye Bye honey."

I hung up the phone and walked across the hall to my fathers' room. I opened his closet and smelled… him. Digging through the back, I found exactly what she described. A backpack with 'Isabella, my worthy daughter, Half Blood, - Athena' on it.

My guess is that's what the people there need for their luggage. But the bag looked really familiar.

I decided to open it after. So, for now, I went and got my stuff. Food, water, toothbrush, and hair brush, mini shampoo bottles, clothes, and a blanket. Somehow, it all fit in there. I changed into a tank top, black, and jean shorts. I left my long hair down, and wore running shoes. At first I thought, "Trek, plus me, equals disaster." But, then, I stopped worrying. I prayed to my mom, and had a feeling I wouldn't be taking any unexpected trips to the ground. Popular tourist: Me.

I pulled a black hoodie over my head, and ate before I left. While eating, I couldn't handle it. I opened up the bag, and took the stuff out so I could get to the bottom.

There was an envelope, a money bag, a sheet with, 'Directions' scribbled across it, some weird square things, and a canteen. Then, the weirdest thing was a bracelet with 4 owls on it. It was mad out of 14 carrot gold, and was sooo pretty.

I opened up the envelope, and read:

"_Dear Isabella,_

_I'm sorry I never visited you, or told you about what you are. I might never get the chance to see you, and if you are going on your trek, I can promise you no clumsy Bella, but I can't promise there will be no monsters. That's what the bracelet and necklace are for."_

I paused. Necklace? Looking into the envelope, there was some more stuff. One thing was a diamond owl necklace. I kept reading.

"_If you press any of the owls on either, it'll turn into something. Well, the fourth owl on the bracelet turns to invisible. The third is a knife. The second is a chest plate. And the first is a shield. Then the necklace is your sword. All with you name in Greek, and that has someway of saying you're my daughter._

"_The directions, is, obviously, directions. It has some picture so you know if you're on the right track, and they will change depending on where you are._

"_The money is for emergencies and food and such. Fell free to use it for clothes and hotels. There is enough for a week in a hotel, plus one meal a day. Then there are drachmas. They are the money of the gods. If you want to Iris Message someone such as Annabeth, Chiron or Renee, there are directions on that bag. You can also use it to send mail, by Hermes, or if you run into trouble with Greek people and monsters._

"_Finally, ambrosia and nectar. The food and drink of the gods. Only eat small amounts or you will burst into flames, and use it only if you are hurt of really hungry. You can pour some nectar on your wounds and it will heal. Quite quickly, too, I might add. _

"_That's all you need for your trek, or quest, as we call it, and don't worry; I'm just being over protective. And when you get to camp, all your supplies from the bag will be replaced. This is specifically for your quest. The weapons are your presents from me, and in this envelope, I'm sure your aware of some pictures. I expect to see you make it to camp. _

"_Remember, you are a worthy daughter of Athena._

"_Love,_

_Mom"_

I started to cry. And looking at the pictures made me cry more. One of me, dad, and Renee. One of me and Annabeth when we were little, at camp. On of all the gods and goddesses, and one of a very beautiful lady. She had gray eyes and brownish blonde hair. She was obviously my mom.

I stuffed everything in my bag and did my dishes. When I opened the door, I decided to grab my keys, and I set off out of town.

After two hours of walking half hidden in the bushes, I came across a town. Fairly big too.

I went to the biggest hotel and waited at the front desk. Good thing I was here now, it was getting dark. I looked at the clock on the desk, and read 10:45.

I gasped. That late!?

"Hello, welcome to the Super 8. How may I help you today?" A familiar peppy bell voice sang from behind the counter.

I looked up sadly, and we both gasped.


	2. Chapter 2: These 3 words

Again, with those of you with ownage probs, o do not own twilight or PJO

Chapter 2

Previously:

_I gasped. That late!?_

"_Hello, welcome to the Super 8. How may I help you today?" A familiar peppy bell voice sang from behind the counter._

_I looked up sadly, and we both gasped_

I looked away.

"Bella?" She asked, nervously.

"No. No. No. No. No .No .No .No! Alice, please, don't."

I turned to walk away, but her stone arm came and caught my wrist.

"Bella," She said pleading. "Don't go. I won't tell anyone. You're going to be leaving tomorrow anyways, just stay this one night."

I looked her in her warm, friendly gold eyes. "Is he…"

"No, he left a while ago. He lives on his own. We all got jobs to keep us busy. I would like to talk to you about your future. Please stay and we could talk in your hotel room."

"I don't think…" I said, backing away. She couldn't find out, could she?

"I'll give you 50% off." She cut off.

I sighed. "Fine, only because I still think of you as a sister."

She smiled. "Yay! Ok, Emmett works here, too, sooo…"

"We sneak around him." I said calmly. I didn't want any one else to find out about me being here.

She nodded, understanding. "So, would you like to check in?"

"Yes, m'am. Member, only one night."

"Of course, good enough for me, as long as I get an explanation."

"Yep, Ok, what room?"

"405. Top floor, heres you keys." She handed me two shiny black cards.

"Heres your money. And keep a key, so you could get in. I don't want to take the risk of Emmett seeing me get the door."

She nodded again, and took my $150, as left for the elevator, taking my backpack. I could feel Alice's gaze on me as I went, noticing my lack of luggage.

^^^***^^^

When I got up to the fifth floor, I silently cursed as the door opened. Emmett. He was a lifeguard?

I snuck out and ran down the hallway. I could tell he looked at me, I could feel his gaze, as hard as Alice's. I dove into a corridor, and looked at the door numbers. Lucky me!

Rooms 400 and 401, right beside me. I went four doors down and shoved me key in quickly, and banged the door open. I gasped, leaning against the door, wanting to get out.

"Bella, relax." I instantly felt calm.

A/N: I know its sooo short, but I wanted to get that part out of the way so I could move on. Review please and thanks to so many whom already reviewed and favorited and alerted. Total: 30, in the past 24 hours!!!! Hey can you guess who's in her room? Guess and ill update faster. I wish I could thank you all in a present giving way, but I cant. Sorry! Thanks to:

**Supernatural Sam And Dean: **Glad you like it! X3 thanks!

**Living For Today: **Thanks for the review. Hope you keep reading!!! X3 thanks!

**Bchsparkle: **I'll update again soon! Hope this is good for you! X2 thanks!

**midnight0sun95: **U liked it! Yay!!! Well, she isn't driving; she's walking, like a quest Percy's been on.

**Hazelholly: **Thanks!!

Others:

**Aiyanatwilightfan**

**Shreya.m**

**Alexa159**

**DanikaSnowVenusXavier**

**truelove1816**

**I LOVE Sparkley Scars**

**JennaLynn123**

**lynn2008**

**Princess Of Souls**

**All x2!!! Sorry if I forgot any one!!! I'm putting up a new story, but I don't feel like explaining everything. It's a twilight fanfic!!!**


	3. The Runaway

Chapter 3

I don't own twilight or PJO WARNING LOTS OF THIS CHAPTER IS SAYINGS AND STUFF (AT THE END) IN CASE I DON'T GET THE FOURTH CHAPTER UP TODAY

Review Replies: (Check out their stories!!)

**Silvertrident:** Thanks!! Luv to hear from you again!! Plus 3 thanks for favorites and alerts u rox!!!

**Depresnjak**: Thank you!!! I will not give up on this story, don't worry!

**thecookielives27**: Glad you like it! I no, it's awesome, a PercyxBella story. Hey can you think of a mix name for them? Like EdwardxBella, is Edbella. I'm happy you like my writing! You just made my day!! K, Ur chapter 2 review was great! I no its short, but I wanted to get that part out of the way. I'm wouldn't even try to think of abandoning it! I don't do that! If you read my other stories I have a poll for life and love on my profile and Unknown is coming, just slower because it has so many books in it! And the Cullens go camping; I need to have a chat with AlaskaVampire, and im writing a story on paper, that I'll probably put up too. Im glad you support me! And I'm amused that you are reading it again, but I no what you mean, I do that too! Plus 3 thanks for the favorites and alerts!!

**Alexa159:** Thanks x3 for faves and alerts! Won't let you down!!

And for the faves and alerts as well: **vamptwin**, and **SUNTAN140**!!! Luv u all!!!

NOW THE STORY!!! BTW Alexa159 was the one who guessed the person correctly!

* * *

"Ja-sss-per?" I stuttered. (A/N: saying "Ja-asss-jasssper." Would've made me laugh!)

"Bella," He said amused, raising his eyebrows.

"I can't, I, uh," What was with me and the stuttering?

"Yes?"

He knew I couldn't talk to him. He was waiting for me to bail. "I was never here."

I said as I slipped out the door. "Serious, much?" I asked through the door.

He chuckled and came out of the room. "I know, and I won't tell. I'm here to keep Emmett busy. So I'll be going. Bye, Bella, I hope I can see you again."

I nodded and entered my room again. This time, it was just Alice in there.

"How do you guys get in here?"

She laughed. "Have you learned nothing from Edward, and, sadly, Jacob Black?"

"Oh. Right." I said, remembering all the times they had climbed up my window. I looked behind her and went to close the half opened window. I turned around and gestured for her to sit, as I did.

"So, Bella, about tomorrow…"

"What, Alice? What could be sooo important?" I asked annoyed.

She scowled. "Bella, I saw you fighting some monster. I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure I've seen that somewhere before."

"What?" I asked. No way. "And what did it look like?"

"Yeah, I think I have. I can't remember where, but…" She looked at me nervously. She wasn't telling me something, part of my mind whispered. Listen; let her go on, another said.

I nodded, signaling for her to go on. "Well, it looked like half goat, or something, and half like a vampire, you know, in those myths. I think it was and Empousia, from Greek myths."

"Yeah, uh, Greek myths, monsters, really?"

"Bella, I know what I saw! Are you telling me in a world of vampires and wolfs and G…" She trailed off, changing the subject. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I'm sorry Alice. I just can't think that you are telling the truth. Do I die or something?" I asked, not wanting to think about this vampire thing, or to think about my mother lying to m about a safe trip.

"No, you killed it and it went up into green dust." She said calmly, like we were having a normal conversation.

"Ok? Well… Alice… ugh!" I said frustrated. I couldn't tell her if she didn't know. I have to ask.

"Alice... you're hiding something from me, what is it already?"

"Bella, I'm not hiding anything from you, I pro… I'm sorry I have to go." She said as she got up and left. I could swear I heard her say something like: "You can't trust vampires, trust me."

That same line HE used the day of my birthday, before he left, when Alice gave me the dress. I was about to call her back, when I thought, forget about it.

I let my thoughts go else where, and now I was thinking heart shattering thoughts. I pushed my face into the pillow and screamed, knowing quite well any vampire in this hotel and possibly on this block could hear me.

I then thought of something. That Empousia, Alice's visions were if someone were on a certain track. If I changed my path, did something that I didn't decide until the last minute, I could get out of the attack, and Alice wouldn't know where I was going, or what I would be doing. No secret telling.

I quickly put a plan in motion and locked my door, and barricaded it, so she couldn't get in before I made my finale descion. Well at least I'd know when she was coming.

I paced back and forth, thinking of ways I could get out of the attack. A) I could leave out the window right now. (Alice should be having her vision)

B) I could stay the night and leave like I would've. (Another vision.)

And C) I could leave early in the morning, before I planned to. (Her final one)

I kept thinking of those, not one in favor yet. Another plan worthy of Athena. I wouldn't even think of staying another night, and Alice knew that. She would know for sure I was bluffing.

"Bella, open this door NOW!!!" A pixie voice yelled.

I started to panic. OMG!!! What should I do?

Acting on impulse, I didn't even worry to think of what might happen with this choice, I jumped out the window, barely having time to grab my bag, and ran into the wood, doubting I would be able to get away from Alice. And that little thought in the back of my mind saying I was asking for Cullen hunting troubles, about if or not I would be running into them.

I ran my heart out, panting and jumping over bushes. After I was almost positive I was safe, as if on que, the echoing of a smashing, banging and crashing rang through the forest, signaling that I should keep going, that Alice had gotten into the room.

A/N: I'm sorry its short but here, and I'm adding another chapter today as well, so don't freak, please!!! Well, here are some sayings I found that I thought were funny:

A friend will help me find my way when I'm lost. A best friend will be the one messing with my compass, stealing my map and giving me bad directions

A friend will help me learn to drive. A best friend will help me roll the car into the lake so I can collect insurance

A friend will help me up when I fall down. A best friend will point and laugh because she tripped me

A friend will go to a concert with me. A best friend will kidnap the band with me

A friend hides me from the cops. A best friend is probably the reason they are after me in the first place

A friend lets me make an idiot of myself in public. A best friend is up there with me making an idiot out of herself too.

A friend will comfort you when he rejects you. A best friend will go up and ask him, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"

A friend will be there for you when he breaks up with you. A best friend will call him up and whisper, "Seven days..."

A friend helps you up when you fall. A best friend keeps on walking saying, "Walk much, dumb ass?"

A friend helps you find your prince. A best friend kidnaps him and brings him to you.

A friend will ask you if you're okay when you're crying. A best friend will laugh at you and say, "Ha Ha, Loser!"

A friend will offer you a soda. A best friend will dump theirs on you.

A friend will sit at the side of the pool with you at that time of the month. A best friend will throw you a tampon and push you in.

A friend gives you their umbrella in the rain. A best friend takes yours and says, "Run - dammit - run!"

A friend will help you move. A best friend will help you move the bodies.

A friend will bail you out of jail. A best friend would be in the room next to you saying, "That was awesome! Let's do it again!"

R&R please and enjoy the next chapter!

Question: How many of you like these and or think these are mean, but are something your BFF would do?

I like them, but I think they are a little mean, AND I know for a fact me and my friends would do this to each other!!

BTW we do/use/have all these things in Canada too:

Only in America...do drugstores make the sick walk all the way to the back of the store to get their prescriptions while healthy people can buy cigarettes at the front.

Only in America...do people order double cheeseburgers, large fries, and a diet coke.

Only in America...do banks leave both doors open and then chain the pens to the counters.

Only in America...do we leave cars worth thousands of dollars in the driveway and put our useless junk in the garage.

Only in America...do we use answering machines to screen calls and then have call waiting so we won't miss a call from someone we didn't want to talk to in the first place.

Only in America...do we buy hot dogs in packages of ten and buns in packages of eight.

Girls  
are like  
apples on trees.  
The best ones are  
at the top of the tree. The  
boys don't want to reach  
for the good ones because they  
are afraid of falling and getting hurt.  
Instead, they just get the rotten apples  
from the ground that aren't as good,  
but easy. So the apples at the top think  
something is wrong with them, when in  
reality, they're amazing. They just  
have to wait for the right boy to  
come along, the one who's  
brave enough to  
climb all  
the way  
to the top  
of the tree

~Parents spend the first part of our lives teaching us to walk and talk, and the rest telling us to sit down and shut up.

~ I got fired from the M&M factory for throwing away all the w's

~ A true idiot climbs a glass wall to see what's on the other side.

~You say I'm not cool. But cool is just another word for cold. So if I'm not cold, I'm hot. Thanks for embracing it.

~Boys are like Slinky's. Useless, but fun to watch fall down the stairs.

~Guns don't kill people. People kill people.

~If guns don't kill people, ten can I blame all my misspells on my pencil?

~I know I just said 'Guns don't kill people. People kill people.' But I think that guns help! I mean, not much would happen if you just sit there and yell 'BOOM'

~You cry, I cry, you laugh, I laugh, you fall off a cliff, I laugh even harder

~A stranger stabs you in the front; a friend stabs you in the back; a boyfriend/girlfriend stabs you in the heart, but best friends only poke each other with straws.

~A good friend will bail you out of jail. But a Best Friend will be sitting next to you saying "Let's do it again!"

~I used all my sick days so I called in dead.

~Life isn't trying to pass me by; it's trying to run me over!

~The extinction of the dinosaurs was no accident. Barney came along and they all committed suicide.

~Your weirdness is creeping my imaginary friend out.

~If at first you don't succeed, then skydiving isn't for you!

~If you're going to be two-faced sweetie, at least make one of them pretty!

~Welcome to the dark side. We have cookies! Of, that red stuff leaking out of them?...That's cooking oil.

~An idiot is a window washer on the 44th floor who steps back to admire their work.

~Flying is simple. Just throw yourself at the ground and miss!

~There is no 'I' in team, but there is an 'I' in PIE, an so there is an 'I' in MEAT PIE and since MEAT is an anagram of TEAM...

~Newscaster are the people who tell you "Good evening" and then proceed to tell you why it's not.

~Two things are infinite; infinity, and human stupidity. Not so sure about infinity...

~WARNING- lost kids will be sold to the circus

~If your heart was really broken, you'd be dead. So SHUT UP!

~I don't have a dog. I eat my own homework.

~WARNING- stop throwing your cigarette butts on the carpet! Seriously, the cockroaches are getting cancer!

~There are three kinds of people- those who count, and those who can't.

~Warning: trespassers will be shot. Survivors will be shot again.

~If I throw a stick, will you go away?

~If the world didn't suck we'd all fall off. (Personally this is my favorite one!!)

~I like you. When I rule the world your death will be quick and painless.

~If someone told most people they were weird, most people would disagree. I would ask what their first clue was.

~Some of my current goals in life are to attend Hogwarts, rule Narnia, and be claimed by a Greek god.

**Man**: Where have you been all my life?  
**Woman**: Hiding from you.  
**Man**: Haven't I seen you someplace before?  
**Woman**: Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore.  
**Man**: Is this seat empty?  
**Woman**: Yes, and this one will be if you sit down.  
**Man**: Your place or mine?  
**Woman**: Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine.  
**Man**: So, what do you do for a living?  
**Woman**: I'm a female impersonator.  
**Man**: Hey baby, what's your sign?  
**Woman**: Do not enter.  
**Man**: I would go to the end of the world for you.  
**Woman**: But would you stay there?  
**Man**: If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put u and i together  
**Woman**: Really, I'd put f and u together

_**THINGS TO THINK ABOUT!!!**_

_**A girl and guy were speeding over 100mph on a motorcycle**_

_**Girl: Slow down, I'm scared!**_

_**Guy: No, this is fun.**_

_**Girl: No, it's not. Please, I'm scared.**_

_**Guy: Then tell me you love me.**_

_**Girl: I love you, now slow down!**_

_**Guy: Now give me a big hug.**_

_**She gives him a big hug**_

_**Guy: Can you take off my helmet and put it on yourself, it's bothering me.**_

_**In the newspaper the next day, a motorcycle had crashed into a building because of break failure. Two people were on it and only one survived. The truth was that halfway down the road, the guy realized his break wasn't working but he didn't want the girl to know. Instead he had her hug him and tell him one last time that she loved him. Then he had her put on his helmet so that she could live. **_

_I wear black so I must be a Goth._

_I'm young so I must be naive._

_I have good grades, so I must be a Nerd._

_I love animals so I must become the crazy old cat lady._

_I get depressed so I must be Emo._

_I'm blonde so I must be an idiot._

_I'm religious, so I must shove my beliefs down your throat._

_I'm Native American, so I must be a savage._

_I'm a white girl, so I must be a nagging, steal-your-money kind of girlfriend._

_I'm pretty, so I must not be a virgin._

_I have straight A's, so I must be easy._

_I'm a virgin, so I must be prude_

_I'm a girl who actually eats lunch, so I must be fat._

_I'm single, so I must be ugly._

_I'm Christian, so I must hate homosexuals._

_I love shopping, so I must be rich._

_I hate stereotypes and think people should just shut up and stop, Post this._

**PUT THIS ON YOUR PROFILE IF YOU HATE RACISTS!  
A white man said, "Colored people are not allowed here."  
The black man turned around and stood up. He then said:  
"Listen sir...when I was born I was BLACK "  
"When I grew up I was BLACK, "  
"When I'm sick I'm BLACK, "  
"When I go in the sun I'm BLACK, "  
"When I'm cold I'm BLACK, "  
"When I die I'll be BLACK."  
"But you sir."  
"When you are born you're PINK".  
"When you grow up you're WHITE, "  
"When you're sick, you're GREEN, "  
"When you go in the sun you turn RED, "  
"When you're cold you turn BLUE, "  
"And when you die you turn PURPLE.  
"And you have the nerve to call me colored?"  
The black man then sat back down and the white man walked away..  
Put this on your page if you HATE racism...**


	4. Chapter 4: Since when can you run!

Worthy of Athena chapter 4 I do not own PJO or twilight, sigh…

This chapter is dedicated to REDandBLACKlunerwolf and 12fanpire21!!!!

Previously:

_I ran my heart out, panting and jumping over bushes. After I was almost positive I was safe, as if on que, the echoing of a smashing, banging and crashing rang through the forest, signaling that I should keep going, that Alice had gotten into the room._

Chapter 4:

BPOV

I opened my eyes to see the little den of my hideout. Well, I can really say its mine, more like Annabeth's. I wasn't really lucky to have found it. I was in the middle of shivering from the terrible shriek of Alice when Annabeth suddenly appeared behind me. Well, not ACCUALLY behind me, but in a picture, but she was talking to me. She called it "Iris

Messaging." I probably won't try it, but my mom did tell me about that in the letter. I think.

Well, she told me that she roamed the whole country, looking for half-bloods like us, and set up hideouts filled with stuff. She told me how to get to the closest one, and I stayed here for the night. But, I want to get to camp, so I'm leaving right now.

I told Annabeth to be waiting, but she said it could be at least 2 more days, if I don't run into any monsters. Or the Cullens.

I shivered at the thought and took out the pictures from my bag. There was one of a path that was marked with a greenish colored flag, leading through the whole trail. The next was of a little clearing, obviously just off the trail. Then there was one with a person at the entrance of a new trail. She looked oddly familiar and had black, spiky hair, and dark piercing eyes. She was wearing a white outfit with a tiara and had a bow and quiver on her back. I just hoped she could help me.

I shook my head to myself and put them back into the bag. I took out a new pair of clothes, a new black tank top and camo shorts, so I can blend in more, and brushed my hair and teeth, putting my hair into a high pony.

I cleaned up my mess from last night and went to the covers that were place on the sides of the tree hidden shack. But, before I search I looked around the tiny room.

There was one window on the south side, opposite the door so there would be warm wind entering the house, and it was about 10 feet tall. Near the window was a stack of blankets and sleeping bags you could wash at the river not too far from here. On the other side of the window was a plastic box with weapons, a few drachmas, some cash, and things like umbrellas and mitts. I had most of that stuff so I left it for someone else. There was a little wall, and then on the other side of the wall, was a little room with a porta-potty, and across from that a bunch of cubarts nailed on the wall, where I stood. I was guessing there was food here, and stuff like flashlights.

I didn't want to wait much longer so I opened up the first cubart and found my goal. A design totally worthy of Athena. I just knew. I took out a box of crackers and checked the expirey date. A whole nother year. I raised my eyebrows and took a couple then took out a box of granola bars. They had another 2 weeks, so I tested them, and the tasted awesome, so I put them into my bag so they wouldn't rot here.

I put all the expired stuff into a garbage bag and I would dispose them somewhere far from here so the rotting smell wouldn't attract anything. Or anyone.

I grabbed a water bottle from my bag and sat on the floor, looking over the directions. I wasn't too close, but, like Annabeth said, I could be there in 2 days. But I wanted to get as far from here as I could.

I was throwing my stuff back into my bag when I heard a rustle outside. I froze. SHIT!!! I chewed the remainder of the bar in my mouth slowly while I put the bag on my back and made sure I had on my bracelet and necklace. I crossed the room to the box, and took out a dagger, putting it in my belt. I heard a bag and a whisper.

I moved toward the door, swallowing, and I looked across, out the window. Nothing, it was from the front. I slithered against the door and was about to open it when there was a bang on the wall next to me.

I held back a scream and looked down at my feet. There, next to me, was a pair of shoes. They were glowing a pinkish color, and had my name on them. I picked them up slowly and a letter popped into my hand.

_Dear Isabella,_

_This are for great use, and now seems like the time to use them. They will know when to work, just go and don't be afraid. But, remember, they are not yours. They belong to Annabeth, but she demanded for me to give them to you at one point. Don't ruin them; I'm not sure she will be happy if you do. _

_Your God Mother,_

_Aphrodite_

_PS: That's why they are glowing pink!! :D_

I rolled my eyes, but carefully slipped on the boots. They were black and leather, and up to my knees. I left my other shoes here and same with the garbage. I couldn't risk making any more sound and the garbage would slow me down.

I pulled out the dagger and tossed the garbage out the window as a distraction. When I heard the panicked shouts and the things moving I opened the door and ran out. They were freaking out, and I dared to look back.

"There she goes!" One of them yelled. I gasped, but didn't stop. I just looked away. Emmett and Jasper.

I ran my heart out, and they still kept gaining up. Stupid vampire speed! I closed my eyes and opened them again quickly. I skidded to a stop. They were right in front of me now. I groaned and they stared at me.

Emmett suddenly burst out laughing. I could tell, from the atmosphere Emmett was creating, Jasper was trying to stay calm. "Bella, since when can you run?!" Emmett screeched. That did it. Jasper bent over, laughing his guts out.

I shifted my position, and Jasper noticed my uncomfort. "Em…" He started, but I already took off again. He pushed Emmett to the ground and was about to cut me off, again, when I suddenly was lifted into the air. They cursed and jumped trying to grab me, but they couldn't. I took out the dagger, telling them to stop, and soon I lost them. I put the dagger into my boot. The boot. That's what they did!

I smiled. I hoped this would get me to camp faster, if I can stay up here. _If not…how do you land?_

_**Hoped you liked it! I know that she shouldn't have gotten away, like, twice but I want her to get to camp, then she can run into them again. Well, now I will answer reviews and thank people!!!!! Please Review!!! OK tell me in a review if you like the quotes at the end of every chapter and I will keep posting some up!!!**_

**JacksonandChase4ever**: Thanks for the… interesting little talk we had. Told ya I was working on this chapter. Thanks for putting me on Fave story and story alert!!!

**REDandBLACKlunerwolf**: This chapter was dedicated to you for being one of the nicest and encouraging reviewers! I'm glad you like this story, here's your update!!! Thanks for reviewing and putting me on fave author and story!!!

**peaceout470**: Thanks for putting me on author alert! I usually don't have time to review, but I still gift the writer with putting them on story alert and such. Thanks!

**00MeLiSsA00**: As well, thanks for putting me on story alert! I really appreciate it! Hope you continue to read the story!!!

**BlackThrneBoysGgirl**: Wow, luv the username!! Well, thanks for putting the story as a fave!! :)

**12fanpire21**: Thanks for putting me on author alert and fave author. Did you put me on fave story too? I can't remember, but you are an awesome reader!!! That's why I dedicated a chapter to you!!

**fanpire.x**: I luuvvv that you put me on story alert! I am NOT disappointed!

**Depresnjak**: I'm glad you like the story!!!! I will most definitely keep writing!!!

**Twilight-MaximumRide-**: Heres you update!!! Thanks sooo sooo much for your story alert! Please review again!!

**HunterofArtemis13**: OMG!!! Glad you love it!! I will most definitely go on!! I love your story Turning Your Back on Love! Read your new chapter today! Loved it!!!

**Bokormen**: Thanks for the story alert! Means sooo much to me!

**thecookielives27**: Lolz!!! Ya I asked you for help with the names because I'm not very good either. Well, that's ok. You have a happy dance too??!! OMG!! Lol were my first reviewer and I'm sooo glad that you are still here and reading. I never put up a story that I won't finish. I would just take it down or get a friend to help. Hey, I finally got my lazy ass up and to write again. But just cause in lazy and busy most definitely does not mean I am quitting the story! And I will not blame my laziness on writers' block, me being sick, or some other stupid reason. But next year or the year after I might be going to a boarding school and I don't know what to do. But I will finish this story before then for you. I love talking to you through reviews. LOL!!!

**BooBoo33**: Well, now you know what's going to happen. Glad you luv it!!! Sorry it took so long for me to get my lazy ass up!! But here ya go!

**bellafan4ever**: Thanks for the fave story!! Means sooo much to me!!! Don't stop reading it please!!

**StarReader2009**: Thanks again!!! I'm glad you keep reading it!! Hey, do you guys have star reader tests at your school too? Because we have those and your name reminds me of them.

QOUTES!!!

REASONS WHY GIRLS ARE THE BEST 

1. We got off the Titanic first

2. We get to flirt with systems support men who always return our calls, and are nice to us when we blow up our computers.

3. Our boyfriend's clothes make us look elfin & gorgeous. Guys look like complete idiots in ours.

4. We can be groupies. Male groupies are stalkers.

5. We can cry and get off speeding fines.

7. Taxis stop for us.

8. Men die earlier, so we get to cash in on the life insurance.

9. We don't look like a frog in a blender when dancing.

10. Free drinks, Free dinners, Free movies ... (you get the point).

11. We can hug our friends without wondering if she thinks we're gay.

13. New lipstick gives us a whole new lease on life.

14. It's possible to live our whole lives without ever taking a group shower.

15. We don't have to fart to amuse ourselves.

16. If we forget to shave, no one has to know.

18. If we have a zit, we know how to conceal it.

20. If we're dumb, some people will find it cute.

21. We don't have to memorize Caddyshack or Fletch to fit in.

22. We have the ability to dress ourselves.

24. If we marry someone 20 years younger, we're aware that we look like an idiot.

25. Our friends won't think we're weird if we ask whether there's spinach in our teeth.

26. There are times when chocolate really can solve all your problems.

27. We'll never regret piercing our ears.

28. We can fully assess a person just by looking at their shoes.

29. We know which glass was ours by the lipstick mark.

FRIENDS/BEST FRIENDS (Some are the same…)

FRIENDS: Will comfort you when he rejects you.

BEST FRIENDS: Will go up and slaps him

FRIENDS: Will be there for you when he breaks up with you.

BEST FRIENDS: Will call him up and whisper, "Seven days..."

FRIENDS: Helps you up when you fall.

BEST FRIENDS: Keeps on walking saying, "Walk much?"

FRIENDS: Helps you find your prince.

BEST FRIENDS: Kidnaps him and brings him to you.

FRIENDS: Will ask you if you're okay when you're crying.

BEST FRIENDS: Will laugh at you and say, "Ha Ha, Loser!"

FRIENDS: Will offer you a soda.

BEST FRIENDS: Will dump theirs on you.

FRIENDS: Gives you their umbrella in the rain.

BEST FRIENDS: Takes yours and says, "Run - beep - run!"

FRIENDS: Will help you move.

BEST FRIENDS: Will help you move the bodies.

FRIENDS: Will bail you out of jail.

BEST FRIENDS: Would be in the room next to you saying, "That was awesome! Let's do it again!"

FRIENDS: Never ask for anything to eat or drink.

BEST FRIENDS: Helps themselves and are the reason why you have no food.

FRIENDS: Call your parents by Mr. and Mrs. and Grandpa, by Grandpa.

BEST FRIENDS: Call your parents DAD and MOM and Grandpa, GRAMPS!

FRIENDS: Would bail you out of jail.

BEST FRIENDS: Would be sitting next to you sayin "We messed up, but we had fun!"

FRIENDS: Have never seen you cry.

BEST FRIENDS: Wont tell everyone else you cried...just laugh about it with you in private when your not down anymore.

FRIENDS: Asks you to write down your number.

BEST FRIENDS: Has you on speed dial.

FRIENDS: Borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back.

BEST FRIENDS: Loses your stuff and tells you, "My bad...here's a tissue."

FRIENDS: Only know a few things about you.

BEST FRIENDS: Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story...

FRIENDS: Will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing.

BEST FRIENDS: Will kick the whole crowds butt that left you

FRIENDS: Would knock on your front door.

BEST FRIENDS: Walk right in and say "I'M HOME."

FRIENDS: You have to tell them not to tell anyone.

BEST FRIENDS: Already know not to tell.

FRIENDS: Are only through high school/college

BEST FRIENDS: Are for life.

FRIENDS: Will be there to take your drink away from you when they think you've had enough.

BEST FRIENDS: Will look at you stumbling all over the place & say "Girl drink the rest of that ! You know we don't waste!


	5. Airplanes Shooting Stars and Wishes

HEYYYY! Chapter 5 here! BTW the song for chapter four was Breakout by Miley Cyrus! Please check out my poll! Random…..

This chapter's is… Airplanes by B.o.B and is dedicated to Cullen4life1996, my newest reviewer!

Review replies:

Thecookielives27: love talking to ya! Ya hopefully I don't have to. Their signing me up for scholarships! How does Percebell sound for PXB?

Cullen4life1996: Glad u luv it!

XxDaughter-of-Poseidonxx: I'll take your advice. Glad it's actually good! JK Thanks!

Lulukyrus: And you're my dumb, blonde, idiot sister!

And im too lazy to write any thanks so thanks to you all instead!

On with the story, do not own either book, in BPOV

"My name is Thalia, lutendent of the hunt, and the daughter of Zeus. You must be Isabella, daughter of Athena." She said, for the 5th time, obviously getting on her nerves.

"Zeus doesn't have children!" I shrieked, again.

She sighed. A half hour ago, I had crash landed here, and this girl, Thalia, was here. I knew the big three never had children. She kept telling me she's the daughter of Zeus, but even I know they never had kids! So, she called these people, Percy and Nico, children of Poseidon and Hades. She told me when they were ready; they would nighttravel, or something like that.

She was a half-blood, though, no doubt about that. She sat down on a log and I did the same, sitting across from her.

"So, are you Isabella or not?" She asked, bored out of her mind, and talking with her head in her palm.

"Bella, yes. Sister of Annabeth, maybe you know her."

Her eyes widened. "You know Ann?" Obviously surprised at that and not that she was my sister.

"Uh, ya. I went to camp from the ages of 5-7. We were BFFs, but no one told me the truth."

"Oh." She said sadly. "I'm not gonna lie to you. I was hoping you would have had help from her. I was the tree that was at the top of the hill. My dad changed me. He felt sorry the other gods were gonna kill me."

"Oh. Ya she helped me a little. I'm sorry about your dad."

"So you believe me, then?" She asked brightly.

"Uh, I guess I can make an exception."

She smiled. "You know, that was quite amazing sass before, I think we'll get along great."

We laughed until she looked behind me and said "hi."

I was confused but looked back and there was 2 boys materializing out of black smoke. "Whoa!" I jumped off the log, really quickly, might I add.

"Shadow Traveling." Thalia laughed at me.

"Oh." I blushed.

"This is Nico," she pointed to a black haired boy with dark eyes and pale skin._ Hades. _"And Percy," she pointed to the other boy with sea green eyes I got lost in and shaggy brown hair. He was muscular, and it did not do him justice. _He must be the son of… that other god Thalia said before._

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." Percy told me, looking into my eyes. I blushed, my boring, brown eyes.

"Heyyyy….." Nico trailed off, looking in between us.

Thalia looked sharply at Percy and came between us, gaining our stares. "Let's get Bella to camp."

I could almost see Percy admiring my name. I smirked.

"To her sister, Annabeth." Thalia continued.

Percy immediately snapped out of it. The bad thing about being the daughter of Athena, you weren't stupid.

"What's so bad about Annabeth!" I growled.

"Nothing." Percy muttered, looking away.

My eyes flared, and Percy took my hand, leading me to the forest.

"Look, Annabeth and I used to have major crushes on each other, girl rule one. Second, we hate each other now, even worse. And third, I really like you. So, we can't be together."

"Oh, so you can only be with girls you hate!" I screeched. He flinched.

Sorry I wanted it to end there. Please check out my poll! And I will update soon because its small and I hate small chapters and they will be together… maybe… read the summary in the first chapter again and figure it out… uh oh! Shit! I gave you a hint!


	6. Damn

Chapter 6 Worthy of Athena

I do not own PJO or Twiligt

He flinched. "Bella... listen, please." He looked me in the eyes, and frowned slightly. What he saw was probably anger and sadness. I may like him... really like him, why wouldnt I? He has touchable black hair and careful green eyes. I could hide my feelings for him under anger.

I looked up at him, and he caught me. He smiled softly, and his eyes seemed to smother me, and turn me all soft inside. All my anger wanted to disappear, but then I knew I would give in to Percy.

But who cares? I thought as my legs seemed to give in under his stare. I saw him smirk, but never really processed it. He leaned in to whisper in my ear, his right eye still in contact with mine.

"You know... like I said... I really like you, but you have to give me some time. Annabeth doesnt know what she's talking about. I promise, if we make up, we can be together. You dont want to get in a fight with her, do you?"

"No," I muttered.

"I thought so. But... to keep that promise..."

He tipped my head to the side, and I could feel his warm breath on my face. I smiled and brought my face closer. His lips brushed mine, and I still felt the smothering in my head.

I brought my hands up to his hair, and he put his hand on my lower back.

NO! My mind screamed. HE'S PLAYING WITH YOU.

I felt the warm feeling go... leaving and then being replaced by the anger and hurt.

I tried to pull away, but Percy misunderstood. He moaned against my mouth, and I pulled away, and slapped him.

"Ow! Shit!" He complained.

I walked away, and Thalia smiled at me. "I like you."

I smiled, wanting to slap him again, "Thanks. Can we go?"

Nico nodded, though he was stiffling laughter. ""Thalia can go with Perce, and you can come with me, girly, and we'll get there right away."

I could tell he was trying to be like an older brother, not trying to flirt. I looked back towards Percy, and he glared at me. Good.

"Yeah," I looked back to Nico and smiled. "Lets go."

He picked me up and put me on his back, as if to give me a piggy back, and ran toward the nearest tree. I closed my eyes, being surrounded by darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was awesome!" I told Nico as we walked towards a big, white, farm house type place.

"Bella, relax!" He laughed. I smiled, I could tell we were gonna be great friends.

I turned my head to see the porch. It was wooden and white, and had two glass picnic tables and four wooden chairs. On two of those chairs were people, and a half horse dude next to them.

The horse guy had a brown curly beard and hair. One of the people on the chairs was a man, looking about 40, with black hair and stubble, with a pernament scowl on his face. They were playing some sorta cards wile the other one, a blonde haired girl, watched.

"Annabeth?" I yelled.

She looked up, and squeled. I laughed and ran to hug her.

Nico came up behind us as the horse dude smiled and the other guy tried to get his attenion.

Annabeth smiled and led me up the portch stairs. "Bella, why did it take so long for you to come back?"

"Um, I dont know. Me and Charlie were talking at home, then a hyrda came and, then..."tears stung in my eyes as everyone listened. "...he was gone."

Annabeth hugged me. "We'll get him back. I promise."

The horse spoke up. "I promise, too. My name is Chiron. Trainer. Do you remember me? I taught you everything to know about Greek Gods... and our world."

I did remember him, and everything he taught me. And told me about camp, too. The signs of the gods, the stuff I know about fighting, how to use swords, bows and arrows, even the little things like when supper and capture the flag were.

"Yeah, I remember you. And every single thing you told me. Hi Mr. D." I waved to the other man. He smiled... kinda.

"Glad you remember me. Lucky girl."

I laughed.

Chiron tapped me head proudly. "You are a true daughter of Athena. She did claim you, didnt she?"

I laughed again. I remembered that too. The wierdest day of my life. "So, all due respect, when do I get to see my siblings?"

They all laughed, except for Mr. D. Annabeth looked at Nico. "I can take it from here, Nic."

He looked at me, worried, but nooded and turned away as Percy landed his pegisi, Thalia no where in sight. Annabeth glared and dragged me away. I got a quick look at his melting smile, bright eyes, wonderful hair I had run my hands through not too long ago, and, lastly, his kissable lips. I coulldnt tell Annabeth, could I?

I thought about that as I entered the cabin I havent seen for years, being embraced by the warm hugs of my siblings, the war plans they carried crumbling to the floor.

A/N: Its pretty hard to write this kind of story, especially when I didnt charge my laptop and it died, losing what I did of this chapter. Well, hope you liked it and I appreaciate all the people who alert and fave this story, I got alot!


	7. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry to do this, but I'm cancelling all my current stories and starting new. Why? There are people who are PM me and saying they like my ideas and they practically copy my stories. So, thanks to them, I'm starting with all new stories, in hopes that I don't have to restart them.

I'm very, very sorry, but if you like my writings I hope you stick with me and my new stories, which will be up soon. They'll mostly be Harry Potter, maybe a PJO or Gallagher Girls. And if you don't mind people copying your stories, you can continue mine.

If you have any ideas for a new story I can write and characters, then PM me the idea and characters and I'll give you full credit for idea and characters, even if I change it up a bit.

Very, very sorry, and hope you can stick with me,

Becca Annabelle

PS I have an original story and it's a little like HP at the beginning, but gets so much better (I have it on wattpad, my user is BeccaJean) so if you want I can put it up.


	8. New Story Ideas PLZ READ!

Okay, so I have some ideas here. I'm putting up a Harry Potter one. But here are some I have no idea which to put up. Please do not take any of these ideas because I will probably use them sooner or later.

The Aphrodites:

Welcome to Aphrodite Academy for Beauty and Cosmetics. A place that is sooo high strung and homes some of the most beautiful and popular girls in the world. With classes taught by Aphrodite herself, they couldn't get more interesting… until a half boring girl name Jay comes to the school on a scholarship. What would a girl like her be doing at a school like AABC? Let alone getting special treatment from Aphrodite… could she really be a true Aphrodite Girl? (Mythology)

Hunting Hallows:

Hallows in a school for Hunters. People who hunt with guns, bows and arrows, their own hands… how weird could it be when the owner's normal daughter decides to try and survive a semester at this school?

The Readers:

A school for mind readers, and mind readers only. What if a few students are trying to use their powers to help a dark force?

The Victims:

There are such things as Vampires. Vampires have victims. What do Vampire Hunters do with these victims? Put them in a safe house. But when a vampire tastes their blood, it sticks in their mind forever… interesting, hey? Many different people stuck together in a house, protected by hunters from beings they never though existed.

So most of these are of schools, but they are fast ideas I came up with. But, tell me in a review what two you'd be most interested in reading. Thanks!

Becca!


	9. Recontinued! Ch 7 preview!

Okay, so… SURPRISE! I couldn't handle how many of you were sad that I cancelled this story, so I'll continue this on and this one only. But, a warning, if I feel that I need to cancel it again… I will. Now, a preview of the next chapter!

(YES, I'm still working on it)

I DO NOT OWN PJO OR TWILIGHT

Chapter 7: Patience must always be tested Part 1 (PREVIEW):

Malcolm sighed as he thrust his sword against my neck.

"Bella… you need to block your neck, too." He practically muttered, for the 1,000th time.

"I know! I _know, _okay." I got back in a defensive pose, and he lunged at me again.

It was only two seconds before his blade was on my neck. I sighed in frustration, throwing my borrowed sword to the side.

"Okay" Malcolm said, talking every syllable. "Lets… practice more later. Maybe you should get cleaned up." He suggested.

He was right. I looked at down and my body was sleek with sweat. My hair was tangled at the end of my pony, and my clothes were gross and wet.

"Ugh." I commented.

"Yeah, so, I'll see you at supper." And he walked away.

Running passed the many Aphrodites, I ignored their comments and got my stuff ready for the showers.

-B-

A/N: Okay, a short preview, but hey, most of you will do anything to get this story back! I hate Bella with feeling, which makes it hard to write this… but I'm trying for you! I'm sorry if it takes a long time for an update… but I have four accounts on this site, 2 on wattpad, and four on Fiction press (if you want any of the accounts ask and you can check them out! The ones on my profile aren't there anymore.)

And stay tuned for my first new story! It's a PJO… and this girl, even though it's another Percy's sister… is… amazing, funny, gross, real! So… it should be up soon after many attempts and plots of PJO and HP stories. CHECK IT OUT PLZ WHEN I POST IT! _**And I'm putting up an Original… Hunting Hallows, which was one of the choices from the ideas. **_


	10. AN: HELP!

Authors Note:

OKAY! So, I hate authors notes as much as you do, but I need help!

I want to start a contest... how would I do that.

Would I start a forum or community. Would they have to be a part of it to get notifications and stuff.

PLEASE HELP!

And, if you're interested, here's the info:

-An imprint story focused on either Embry-Rebecca Black, or Paul-Rebecca Black

-At least 5 chapters

-At least 7,000 words

-No drabbles

-Any rating

-Entry date is June 25th 2011, just in case some people want longer stories.

-You can enter a finished story that you already wrote

-BE ORIGINAL!

Prizes:

-First place:

- Your name will be on my profile

-Ill read and review all your stories rated K-T

-Ill favourite author you and 10 (or all) of your stories

-You won first place!

-Second Place:

-Your name will be on my profile

-Ill read all your stories

-Ill favourite author you

-You won second!

-Third Place:

-Ill read 4 of your stories

-Your name will be on my profile

-Ill add those 4 stories to my favourite stories

-You won third!


	11. Another AN: Problems

AN:

Okay, sorry for ANOTHER authors note, but my computer is crapped up, and I'm using my dad's, but he works out of town and half the keys are screw up for his work things. So, updates will be slow, but I'm gonna get them up! Sorry in advance for any missing letters and punctuation, because they are not working. I might be able to use my moms sometimes, though.

Check my profile for my contest link! And check out EPCAngel for some more submit a character stories!

-YouCrackMeLikeAnEgg


	12. AN

Ok, so I realized it's been more than a month since I last updated, but now it's spring break, and I realized that I have different interests now… meaning that more of my stories are gonna be discontinued adopted. I'm sorry… but if they get discontinued I might continue them some time up the road. But no promises.

So, please be reasonable about this, and feel free to review telling me your thoughts. I won't get mad.

Also, if you want to adopt one of the stories, let me know!

I'll delete the others that aren't being taken (or, if you like it let me know, and I'll keep it up for you to read… with no updates.)

-Becca

The follow stories will be adopted/discontinued:

-Unknown: Percy Jackson/Twilight

-The Cullen's go camping: Twilight

-Rebecca Annabelle Swan: Twilight

-Find Your Love: Twilight

-Can You Piece Together My Wilting Rose?: Twilight

-California Girls: Hannah Montana/ Gallagher Girls

-Total Drama Prep: Total Drama Island (Submit a Character)

-Worthy of Athena: Percy Jackson/ Twilight

-The Together Program: Vampire Academy (Submit a Character)

-School Of Fan fiction: Multiple Stories (Submit a Character)

-Alpha Academy: Alphas (Submit a Character)

PLEASE ACCEPT MY DECISION!


	13. Adoption

A/N:

Just writing this to say that this story has been adopted by Sethluver16! Check it out!


End file.
